Prince and the Pauper yes it's KEL!
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Roald and Kel. They fall in love and that's the least of their worries. Humor and Drama, a Prince and his not-so-princess-like Princess. - xxTunstall Chickxx
1. Week Of The Roalds?

_**Hello, I know many people are waiting on an update to "Lady Knight's Adventures" but I Was slightly stuck so I came up with this really random Roald/Kel story to keep my mind focus so I don't slip into a writer's block. It shall only have 2 or 3 chapters and then back to my other story.**_

_**It is just for fun so please don't burn. I was just inspired. **_

Kel walked through the palace grounds to her rooms feeling down, Neal, Seaver, Cleon, Merric, Owen and Esmond would arrive at the end of the week and she had nothing to do. She had spent many hours in the training field 'till she had fainted and a harassed looking healer sent her off saying that she was over-exercising and it wasn't healthy. It was the Week of the Roses starting today and her knight master had been called to the palace for the next two weeks. Since he was to go to conferences around Corus, he did not need Kel and she was confined to the palace were on hold for the week. Her friends had been called away that morning and would not be returning till the end of the festival. Which brings us to now; right before supper. Kel walked slowly to the mess hall wanting to take her mind off her boredom even though she was hungry. She sat down at their unusually empty table with her tray. Her stomach growled but she had to wait like everybody else until Lord Wyldon gave them the little speech before digging in. Someone sat down beside her.

Kel POV

"Roald you're back!" she laughed, happy not to have to eat her supper alone. The knight grinned at her when he sat. "Hello Kel, yes, I'm back." He hugged me around the shoulders by way of greeting and then got to his feet. I looked around and saw Lord Wyldon looking at me expectantly I shot up out of my seat to stand up with the fellow members of the mess hall, most of whom snickered as Wyldon raised one eyebrow at my direction. 'I am stone' I thought to myself as I struggled with my Yamani mask; "Sorry my lord" I said in a clear voice. His upper lip curled up ever so slightly in what seemed to be the closest thing to a smile from him. He thanked Mithros' and the Goddess and we sat down again to eat. Roald shot me a grin as I grimaced;

"Nice start to the supper, don't you think?" he raised his eyebrows at his mock-serious question.

"Oh, yes. I so love making a fool of myself." I joked, he chuckled and ate his food.

I looked at him sideways later on and almost choked when I noticed him looking at me, he looked away instantly but there was no denying the look of admiration in his eyes. Admiration? For me? The Prince? I think I'll just let those questions ponder I probably imagined him looking at me in the first place, I chided. After dinner we walked lazily outside.

"Want to duel Kel?" he asked cheerily. "Sure, if you want to lose..." I said this with an evil grin playing on my lips. "Oh, we'll see about that." he replied. We went to the training courts and as the grumpy healer was not in sight we started sparring. I won, then he did, then he did again, and then me once more, it went on like this fore a couple of hours.

"Gods, I'm tired" he said yawning. "Well lets not deprive his majesty of sleep." He cocked his head to one side, raised his eyebrows and folded his arms against his chest;

"Please don't call me that." I lifted my head to the sky and pretended to look wise; "A great monarch once told me; do not be ashamed of what you are born." I said this recalling what he had said to me the year before.

He pretended to look angry; "Are you mocking me, oh junior page? I grinned; "Maybe, maybe not."

"You will be brought to justice before the magistrate." He was still pretending to be mad. "You would have to catch me first." with that I turned my heel and ran. I didn't have to turn around to know that he was behind me, his loud footsteps barely inches behind mine, he was fast! He half tackled me from behind and we were sent sprawling over the field.

"Now look what you've done, I must take a bath!" he laughed his deep laugh and walked me to my rooms. At my door he said; "it's good to be back."

"I'm glad you're back. It would make for a very dull week indeed!" he laughed again and lent in towards me.

I sat on my bed and sighed in frustration. What had just happened? Had the prince just kissed me? Oh, this is not good, he would have to marry! Not that I would mind.. Did I just think that!? But the prince was great and he had a nice personality and he was gorgeous, not that that's why I'd go with him. This is all too complicated, its late, I will sleep on it. I tucked myself in and tried to go to sleep, yet I was still shivering from the pleasure of the kiss. The kiss had lasted about two seconds, maybe even one, but I was still shivering! His lips had barely grazed mine and I was shivering! Was I falling for the prince?

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up and went to practice in the courts. I didn't look around, didn't see the audience around me, I was so used to it by now. It was just me and my glaive, alone. All my frustration on behalf of the prince I was forcing into my pattern dances. I remembered the thoughts I had had last night, it had not sounded at all like me. I must earn my shield and battle, I must protect people and save them from tragedies, I was made to go to battle I could not become a princess! How could I even think of it? I was disgusted with myself and confused. I wanted tot tell the prince that he was my friend, but that he'd better back off. But I found myself once more thinking of that minuscule kiss. It's so frustrating! My glaive just went faster and faster like my mind that was spinning out of control. The crowd cheered louder, they had never seen her go this fast! Suddenly she stopped, her ears were ringing from the cheers, more than the average pages and squires had stopped by, it looked as if the whole castle was there. Sweat-soaked and bone-tired I put my glaive away and went back into my rooms as the 'palace' dispersed. I went to bathe and then to breakfast and sat down. Roald sat down in front of me at the same table as yesterday. I looked up as he sat down.

3rd Person

Her gaze went into his sapphire blue eyes, the air in the room seemed to be sucked out. Did he know he did this to her? Did he know that she couldn't breathe around him? That small nothing-of-a-kiss had changed their relationship, she had to choose. She either backed down and probably ruined their friendship or she stayed in and took it to the next level, it was to late to be 'just friends'. She knew what she wanted to do, and she knew what she should do. He smiled and she smiled back, her Yamani mask not holding. This is so very un-Kel like, what is going on. It's as if I'm a different person around him she thought, I will lose my Yamani mask forever if I don't get my act together she scolded herself silently.

Kel POV

After breakfast I made her way back to my room and I sat on my bed pondering until I heard a knock. Crossing my fingers hoping it wouldn't be Roald, I wasn't ready just yet, I opened the door. There leaning on the door frame was a tall, very handsome prince. _Damn_. His black hair fell sloppily around his head but his sapphire-blue eyes held worry.

"Kel are you alright? Are you ignoring me? I'm sorry about last night, I-I didn't mean to get carried away, I mean, I did, that didn't sound right, but you know we can just forget about it if you want..."

He was rambling and he knew it, so did I. I wanted to tell him that we should forget about it, that we should move on but the air was once more sucked out of my lungs.

"I'm not ignoring you, it's just... complicated." Relief poured into his sapphire eyes, was I _that_important to him?

He looked at me and leveled his gaze with mine. My knees were going all floppy. Floppy? _Gods what is he doing to me? _"Should we maybe..." I don't exactly know what happened. He was saying something and then our lips were together. I wasn't sure who started it but I know I responded. The Prince Roald I had always known was shy, and well-mannered but the one who i was kissing right now was bold and dashing and right now was melting my heart. My spine tingled as we touched, sending shivers everywhere. I was shocked into oblivion. This wasn't just touching lips, this was full on passionate kissing. This was kissing like I had done with Cleon except that this was far better. I 'came up for air' and dove back in. We were inside my room now, he had closed the door; we couldn't have Sir Raoul's squire and the Prince kissing in the middle of the doorstep. This had to be secret. I couldn't back down now, it was too good, without him I would be a gaping hole, but this could not be public yet, this was going to have to be the best-kept secret at the palace.

I don't know how long we stood in the middle of my room for, just kissing. His tongue and mine now had already reached into each others mouths and were still exploring when we decided to break contact. We both needed to hold each other in our arms but this could not do, we needed to take it a little more slowly. We decided instead to go sparring, _maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all._

_**Hope you like it! Once more I'm still new at this so please, please don't burn.**_

_**Please Review though, Reviews are always welcome. ** _


	2. Secret Revealed

**_Okay, so here I am going to continue this escapade (I believe this to be the second last chapter)_**

**_Dear Heather The Writer; You are not being picky and you are right to tell me these things... I'm still new at writing these kinds of stories so I need that kind of help. My English teacher gets mad in class if you separate the dialogue (what a spaz) so I'm just trying to adjust. I'll keep it tin mind for this chapter._**

**_Dear xXBeetle Of DestinyXx; Once again I'll keep it in mind and I'm glad you like it. I too find it somewhat original which is my whole point in writing it, there are not a lot of Kel/Roalds's._**

**_Listen to me rambling, Onwards!!!_**

_I don't know how long we stood in the middle of my room for, just kissing. His tongue and mine now had already reached into each others mouths and were still exploring when we decided to break contact. We both needed to hold each other in our arms but this could not do, we needed to take it a little more slowly. We decided instead to go sparring, maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been five days into the festival and today it would come to a close. The rhythm with Roald had been the same, kissing behind closed doors slowly getting bolder and bolder. The shy, monarch-to-be changed around Kel, he began to talk freely and happily, the shell he had hid behind slowly unraveled. Many noticed the change in the Prince but none could tell why. He was always ever-so-polite and well mannered around people but he became looser around his parents and friends coming out into the young man he was. Kel knew it was a great risk courting the Prince. She also knew that she hardly could survive, not courting the Prince. She could hardly bear being away from him too long, she had gotten herself into a mess. She had dug herself into a hole with no way out. She was truly, madly, deeply (props to Cascada on that one) in love with the Prince of Tortall. If someone would knock on the door when they were busy kissing they'd always have a book or old textbook out pretending to study like old friends. No one knew about them, and if someone had suspicions they kept them to themselves.

Today was like always, joking through breakfast and laughing through practice, and then they had gotten into Kel's rooms. They shut the door and kissed long and hard in the middle of the room.

Kel's POV

We got into my rooms after practice closing the door behind us. He had kissed me full on and we had stood like usual in the middle of the room. Then his hands slowly went behind my head pushing me slightly closer and deepening the kiss, his hands slid slowly down my back making me shiver delightedly until they had come to a rest on either side of my hips. He started talking between kisses, I had to strain to hear him:

"Kel-?

"Hmm?"

"-I -haven't --seen -you -in -a -dress -for -a -long -time"

"-I -can -change -into -one -if -you -want..."

I danced away from him and opened my drawers and took down a thin orange cotton gown. It was warm outside so I chose a light flowing gown. I put it on my bed and took my tunic off. The Prince's eyes grew wide and he smiled impishly, he moved as if to come and kiss me and I slid my hand to the laces of my breeches. I tugged and they undid themselves. My breeches slowly fell to the ground. The Prince stopped and looked me over, head to foot, every part of my body that was not covered by my loincloth or my breast band. He looked at my neck, I looked down to see what he was looking at; my pregnancy charm. Suddenly the space between us turned to none and we were kissing again. I slowly undid his tunic and let it slide to the ground. I pushed him up against the wall and entwined my legs with his. We started kissing passionately, the light gown forgotten.

"Hey Kel! You in there?" The door burst open behind me. I was still kissing Roald who was kissing me back but he was frozen looking at the door, pupils slightly dilated in shock. I turned around to face Neal, Faleron, Seaver, Esmond, Cleon and Merric.

The grins slid off their faces as they looked at me in my loincloth and breast band and Roald in his breeches backed up against the wall. Owen came bounding in;

"Kel we're back, isn't it jol-"

His mouth dropped open as he looked at the scene in front of him. Neal was the first one to talk;

"How? When? How did? Oh gods!"

I then finally realized that all these people were my best friends and they were all guys, and I was in my breast band and loincloth. I blushed profusely and looked down. They seemed to at least acknowledge that fact and they averted their gaze.

"We'll let you two get dressed but we're waiting outside and you won't go anywhere until we know what's going on." threatened Cleon.

They filed out of the room leaving Roald and I in an awkward silence. He ran a finger through his hair and looked at me;

"Sorry."

I looked at the Prince and shot him a lopsided grin.

"Sorry 'bout what? We had to tell them eventually even if I would have preferred telling versus showing, and you can't admit that wasn't fun." I walked my index and middle finger up his muscular chest. He grinned,

"Yes it was very _fun." _

He picked me up in another of his profound kisses.

"Are you two done yet?" Neal's voice pounded from outside. We jumped apart and started getting dressed.

We opened the door and let ourselves out.

"Well?" Seaver demanded.

"We--" Roald had started but was interrupted by a royal courier.

He bowed to him and said; "Sir, you are requested by their majesties in he royal study."

He bowed once more and left trotting. Roald went to follow him, shooting me and apologetic smile before turning the corridor.

"Guess it's up to you now to explain." Cleon said, voice still harsh.

"Yes what, pray tell, where you doing in a bedroom with the prince? Three quarters naked may I add." Neal's eyes flashed dangerously.

I glared at Neal "Take a wild guess."

Merric tutted but I continued to glare at the healer.

"You and Roald?" asked Owen meekly. I nodded and every body's face turned from, bewilderment and to lightly shocked. The noon bell rang. Cleon looked at every body's face in turn before resting his gaze on mine,

"I think it will be complicated, and a hard path it is, if you choose it. But I have nothing against it. You would not hurt the Prince, he would not hurt you." He finished with a curt nod.

Everybody else (except for Neal) nodded at this too.

"How about we get some lunch then?" asked Merric, to a chorus of "Hear, Hear's".

They turned to go when they noticed that Neal and I were standing frozen, still staring at each other.

"Are you coming?" asked Esmond.

"In a minute, we shall catch up with you later." Neal answered, still looking at me. The others shrugged and left.

"You wanted to get your shield and ride off, go on adventures, protect the small, fight. You wanted to make a difference, you wanted to always be there when someone needed you. You won't be able to do that as a princess and future queen of Tortall. You would have to marry, bear him a child, future heir of you're throne." he said quietly. He wasn't angry just trying to be a friend.

Curse it! Tears were slowly going down my cheeks. I stared at the ground.

"I can't help it." I looked into his eyes, "I love him."

Neal blanched, "You love him?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"And you'd give up your shield?"

"Neal, what if Yuki was a Yamani princess, would you not become Prince to marry her? I will not give up my shield nor would he ask me such a thing. If it is meant to be it'll work out. I will bear him an heir and I will be off again to fight. I shall be a knight, I shall not be caged."

He hugged me fiercely, "Well then I am happy for you. But If ever walk in on you again, I shall not be happy."

"Nor will we be."

"And if he hurts you. I'll hunt him down myself, and then give him to the others."

I winced, that would hurt, I could only imagine what the others would do to him. With that we walked down to breakfast. I made them all promise that they'd not tell a soul.

The afternoon we all spent the time together like when we were pages, the exception being we weren't hunting bullies. After dinner the Prince pulled me aside.

"The reason my parents wanted to talk to me was that they were picking out a Yamani bride for me."

"What did you say?"

"I told them they shouldn't."

I gasped "you didn't say anything about 'us' did you?"

"I told them that I would tell them why tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"You knew we'd have to tell them eventually."

"Fine. fine." I snapped, he laughed and we walked out to the training fields to sparr. After hours we were exhausted and decided to go in. He left me at my door and I went to take a bath. When I'd dried myself off there was a knock on my door again. I opened it up to a broadly smiling Roald. He swept me up and carried me to the bed kissing me all the way.

"Why do I get the feeling that we won't be getting much sleep tonight?" I asked mock-pouting.

"Why do I get the feeling your not really upset about that" he replied with a smile. I laughed "You always see through my mask."

He picked up the pregnancy charm on my neck.

"Pretty little thing? Does it work?"

I blushed at what he was implying. "I wouldn't know."

He smiled and put it down, "Only one way to find out then."

He kissed me again and moved his hands to my tunic. He took it off, as I fumbled with his. He put his hands on my now bare stomach and massaged it. I was shivering again, but I liked that kind of shivering, it was a happy kind, my body was shivering with anticipation and longing. I moved my hands down to the laces of his breeches and slipped them off. He did the same to me, it is quite hard to do this laying down, pressed together. I moved my hands behind my back and undid my breast band.

He gazed at them; "Oh glory..."

I laughed and went back to kissing him.

Then there we were pressed together wearing nothing. He slid into me and I gasped.

_---------------------Tonight would be a night to remember.------------------------------------_

**_Hope you liked it so far._**

**_Don't burn but please review!_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx _**


	3. Secret Royally Revealed

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed hope you like this installment of Kel and Roald._**

**_In this chap: They tell the king and Queen_**

**_Only 3 more short chaps left!  
_**

_-The next day- _

"Kel you in there?"

I opened my eyes with a groan. I almost started when I heard a groan beside me, but then I saw the Prince and calmed down. Images of the passing night flashed before my eyes and I smiled at him groggily. He smiled back and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Kel you in there?" I wanted to kill Neal. I fumbled for my clothes while the prince sat up in bed. His private parts covered by the blanket (which i was never going to throw out). I opened the door

"What do you want Neal?"

"Aren't you usually happy in the morning?"

"I didn't sleep much last night." I blushed beet red. _Great that doesn't look suspicious at all. _He arched his eyebrows at me looking confused and then Roald comes up behind me in only his breaches.

"Hey Neal."

Neal's mouth dropped open

"Hey Kel, do you know where my tunic went? I can't find it."

I went, if possible, even redder. "Check under the bed." He went back into the room leaving me and Neal staring each other down.

"I'll just go to breakfast then." he blushed and turned around and left at a hurried pace.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

Roald and I went to breakfast together and sat down. The others snorted into their porridge and averted their gaze.

After breakfast we went to their highnesses' study.

"Wait outside." Roald told me firmly before he went in alone. He left the door open a crack so I could listen.

"Hello mother!" Roald said cheerfully as he went to hug the queen. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why are you in such a good mood? I thought you hated mornings."

"I did. Is father here?"

"No. He went out, but he asked me to tell him what your reason for not wanting a Yamani bride was."

"Always so straightforward mother."

"Roald."

"Oh alright then, I don't want a Yamani bride because I've accidentally already fallen in love."

I raised my eyebrows from outside; _and he said his mother was straightforward._

_"_Oh? and who would that be?" I took that as my cue and came in to stand beside Roald.

"Keladry of Mindelan, your majesty." I said inhaling quickly for the nerves. Roald gave my hand a squeeze not letting go.

The queen raised her beautiful arched eyebrows and looked from me to Roald. She started laughing, her laughter was clear and high, one of the prettiest kinds of sounds I had ever heard.

Roald and I exchanged glances, whatever we had expected it wasn't this.

"What's this?" A clear baritone voice rang from behind them. Roald and I whipped around letting go of each others hand. King Jonathan stood there looking bemused watching his wife. Queen Thayet wiped a streaming eye having finally calmed down; "Go on Roald tell him."

Roald looked at his mother and then turned to his father; "The reason that I do not wish for a Yamani bride is that I have already fallen in love."

His father arched a brow. "Keladry of Mindelan." I said. I bowed, then thought to curtsy and fell, caught at the last moment by Roald. The king chuckled and the queen covered a smile with her hand. Roald simply smiled forcing down laughter which would have made me go redder. _I am stone. a cool lake in the summer._ I fought for control of my face until there was but a little trace of redness on my cheeks.

"Then we shall not choose a Yamani bride for you, and please relaz, we shall not begrudge you for falling in love." The king said kindly.

"Thank you father." Roald smiled at his parents. Then he stifled a yawn.

"Tired? And Keladry you have bags under your eyes as well. I do hope you didn't stay up all night worrying." the king asked , mischief in his eyes.

"I don't think 'worrying' was what they were doing." replied queen Thayet with just as much mischief in her eyes, to match her husband's.

Roald and I turned crimson, I looked down while he glared at his mother.

"I was only teasing." said queen Thayet looking innocent.

"Although when your on the Scanran border--"

The king was interrupted by Roald; "Sir?"

"Both your knight masters and some others are heading for the border tomorrow, naturally, as their squires you shall accompany them."

I was impressed, not many kings would let their princes' go to he most deadliest border to fight for their kingdom.

"As I was saying, you shall both be heading up to the border and we expect you to behave. Not meaning you can't have some fun of course." he added the last comment wickedly.

"But do not make us ask Raoul to check on you two." added the queen in mock-sterness. Roald and I both gulped visibly as the king and queen laughed. the king waved a hand;

"You may go, we shall not keep you. But Keladry when you see Raoul would you tell him to come see me?"

"Yes your higness." I bowed and left the room with with Roald at my heels.

"There that wasn't so bad, was it?" Roald asked. he picked me up and kissed me, before taking my hand and leading me back to my quarters.

**_Only two more three more short chapters after this and then back to my old story..._**

**_thank you for reviewing!_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx _**


	4. Secret Is Secret No Longer

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed, I'm almost done!**_

_**EmpressOfPudding: Here you go, sorry to keep you waiting, and I have to say you had me quite scared there (for your mentality that is...jks)**_

_**Lady Knight Jocelyn: Why thank you, and I know I have Kel slightly out of Character your right but I'm working on it for my Kel/Dom story which I will continue shortly.**_

_**Aly-Of-Tortall13: I agree with you completely, I am more of a Kel/Dom person aussi. **_

_**Verene: As soon as I'm done with this story I will work on the other one, besides this one is almost done anyways. I know his parents, being monarchs and such wouldn't be so wicked but I feel like TP's kinda cheated on Jon throughout the books. Because in the Alanna series, Jon is nice and caring and a little strange but nice and funny, in the other series he is not portrayed as very nice at all. I just wanted to portray the King and Queen as easygoing and fun, although I seriously doubt they'd be that wicked. **_

_**On with the story!**_

_**Announcement to the Court**_

I sat in my room once again joined by Roald. The king had announced a ball for tomorrow night. Tomorrow, Sunday, was to be our last day at Corus before we followed our knight masters to the Scanran border. The king had decided that before parting he wanted Roald to announce his relationship to me before the court. So here we sat on the bed, Roald telling me all this, me with my Yamani face on, still in shock.

"But tomorrow? Why tomorrow? Why not after?"

"Father just said that it was better to tell people now than to have them find out in other ways, like our charming friends did. He says it's best to avoid rumors." I gave him a faint smile thinking back on that very uncomfortable chat with Neal and the others.

"Although I personally think, it's to give us an excuse while we're at the border, so people don't start whispering." the Prince continued.

"Whispering about what?" I asked pretending to be intrigued.

"I don't know, maybe wondering why I might come out of your rooms sometimes in the morning." he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Or why they might hear noises through the walls." as he said this I turned bright red. Damn! My mask never sticks when I'm around him.

"You know, my handsome prince? I believe your getting cocky." I said with a smile. He raised his eyebrows and kissed me. After the meeting with the king and queen we had gone back to my rooms and had repeated the previous night's experiment. I find that the second time is much better, or at least it hurts less. (You all know what I'm talking about, I presume. but I'm trying to keep my story relatively clean, notice I said relatively). Then he had been summoned by his parents again to tell him about the ball and here we were again, this time though only to explain the situation to me. I had lost 'it' to Roald and I couldn't have been happier, not that I'll be likely to tell people, as they might get the wrong impression of their dear king-to-be.

I then went to Neal's room, I had a feeling I might find Yuki there. My feeling was correct. Yuki was the one who actually came to the door because Neal was lying on his bed reading. I rolled my eyes, Roald and I had used that trick too many times for me not to know what was happening (see chapter two).

"Yuki can I borrow you for a second? I know you two were reading-" I sent a wink at Neal who averted his gaze. "But I have a slight crises."

That seemed to draw Neal's attention; "Are you alright."

"Yes, I just need womanly advice and shopping help." he rolled his eyes and Yuki looked eager to come with me.

"Besides, you were only reading." I added wickedly.

Neal coloured slightly; "What! We were!"

"Neal I know full well what you were doing in here."

"But when I went to visit you and Roald you were only reading!" Realization of what he had said came to him."But I walked in on you two so many times... OH GODS! Kel sometimes I really don't need to know these things!"

I smirked at his disgusted face, he and Yuki were not reading and me and Roald had also not been reading, he only now realizes, that Meathead!

Yuki on the other hand looked amused but sent me a questioning look; "You and Roald? The Prince?"

I looked at Neal, "You didn't tell her?"

"It slipped my mind, we were reading after all."

I turned to Yuki, "Yes Roald and I are together, we told their majesties today".

Neal grimaced; "And how did that go?"

"Pretty well, they didn't make a fuss,**_ but--_**" I put and emphasis on the but "They're holding a ball tomorrow night to announce us."

Neal stuffed his head into the pillow to stop himself from laughing. I looked at him scathingly; " I hope you suffocate, Meathead."

He looked up and pulled another grimace; "You've been spending to much time with my dear cousin." I smirked again and turned to Yuki;

"So?"

"Of course I'll help." she put her Yamani mask on and looked at Neal,

"That reminds me, Dom is coming tomorrow morning with his squad and if you pull anything at the dance I will personally hunt you down."

Neal visibly gulped. I laughed and Yuki's eyes crinkled, the closest thing to a Yamani laughing.

Yuki and I talked and then went to Lalasa's shop in Corus to find a dress. She had one that suited me, even though I thought it just a slight too short and the neckline a tiny bit too low, but they said I was being an old lady and Yuki was positively in love with the dress. We left it with Lalasa so she could fix it up a bit and we went back to the palace. Yuki into the arms of her beloved Squire Meathead and me into the training field.

I twirled my glaive over and over, slowly going faster and faster until it was a blur of steel. I finally took a pause to drink and heard someone sneer; _Joren._ I gave him a cold look and walked away before he could say anything.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_At the Ball_**

King Jonathan stood up ready to make an announcement, I looked at Neal pleadingly. He squeezed my hand in reassurance. Raoul looked at the king quirking an eyebrow. _Is it possible he didn't know about Roald and I? Apparently it is._ The room went silent and looked at the king.

"My fellow people, as you know this ball was of short notice but it is for a reason. I hope your evening has been pleasurable and am sorry to say that it will all too soon draw to a close. I shall now leave the word to my son, Prince Roald."

That was abrupt, is Roald going to announce us? Well I was about to find out.

"Thank you father, as the King mentioned there is a reason to this ball, it is to announce my relationship to the woman that I love."

I hid my blush for fear that ot would give my position away. I stood a little straighter and put a smile on my lips.The crowd murmured; "who is the lady in question?" Lord Raoul was staring at the prince questioningly along with the lioness and some other knights.

"I would like to welcome up here beside me, squire Keladry of Mindelan." I winced at the word squire, but kept my face flawless except for that smile. I could feel my face burning up as I started up the stair case to stand beside Roald. I loved him, loved him with every part of my heart but I would give anything right now, not to be in this room.

I reached the top and took his hand and stood beside him. I looked for Neal and found him smiling proudly. The rest of my squire friends were also smiling but I also looked for my knight master between the dazzled nobles. I saw him and bit back laughter, his mouth was hanging wide open and Sir Alanna's eyes were wide with disbelief. I sent him an apologetic look and then looked back to my audience. As one, the nobles bowed, soon all the room was bowing including my friends to my high embarrassment. Lord Raoul was still standing like a boulder with his mouth hanging open. Alanna put a hand on his back and shoved him down, once again I bit back laughter from my Knight Masters antics. Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle stood still with his mouth slightly open too, then he smiled and swooped into a low bow, _what a player!_

Everybody stood straight again and the music started to fill the air once more, the Ball continued and I stood beside my Prince, ignoring the world around me.

The king and his queen had already made the way to the dance floor and Roald swept me there after a while too. Nobles from all houses came up to me and pledged their allegiance and I felt myself once more turning red. I was not for formal occasions and fared badly in such situations but all the same I managed to somehow smile and thank them for their pledging.

When the ball was over I was exhausted, if people were so agitated now, what about when we announced our engagement. I slapped myself mentally and gulped, _marriage._ The one thing I believe I am truly scared of. I shook it off. Raoul was nowhere to be seen so Roald and I headed back to my quarters and ripped each other's clothes off, glad that they could finally tell people they were doing this. Okay well we wouldn't tell people we were doing _this, _but we didn't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore, that I was glad of. I shivered with my memories of the announcement, I never want to stand in front of so many people again! I shook my head at the thought, If I was to become princess, I would be doing that _alot_ more.My train of thoughts was disrupted as Roald slid into me, with a little more power than usual, intent on making me forget the shock. Well his plan worked, I could no longer think straight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Thank you again to everyone, I'm almost done I swear only three more short chaps.**_

_**I change the number of remaining chaps constantly but this is the final count; in total my story shall have 7 chaps.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx **_


	5. An Offer That You Couldn't Resist

_**Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out, I wrote it all and then I saved it, but my log-in had expired and well, I lost the whole chapter bu I'm going to rewrite it and even though it will say close to the same things, the true chapter shall be lost to us forever.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\v

_**----------------------------------Arrival----------------------------------**_

We rode into Corus after what seemed like ages, the border finally being no longer a threat. We had signed a peace treaty with the Scanrans even though everyone knows it won't last. We had been months up north in the cold, leaving in early spring and now coming back a week before Midwinter. I rode behind Sir Raoul my knight master and Commander of the King's Own which now rode in with us. I waned to urge him to go faster, it seemed as if he was going slow only to frustrate me, which really wouldn't surprise me.  
In the stables I started grooming Peachblossom, my war horse at a surprising speed. Peachblossom nickered unhappily, he'd rather someone take their time, slowly brush him properly but I had no will power. While up north the prince had been shot with a poisoned arrow and had to return to Corus because he couldn't fight. I hadn't seen him in two months and even though Raoul had told me that he had healed, I still wanted to see it for myself and I had no time for impatient war horses.

"Kel, I think your sweet horse is getting impatient. Mithros' knows he's always so calm." Raoul's head poked into the stall.

I snorted at the notion of Peachblossom being sweet and calm but resumed at the same speed.

"Kel just go see your Prince, I'll have Wolset see to your horse, he still owes me a week of latrine duty, I'll just reduce that to 5 days and have him clean Peachblossom."

"Thank you." I mumbled and quickly hugged him, I left the stables at a fast pace and broke into a run, I heard Raoul's laughter from behind me.

**_---------------------------------------------------- 3 weeks later---------------------------------------------------_**

"Kel?" Roald asked, muzzling my hair.

"Mm-mm?"

" I had something I had meant to ask you at midwinter, but I figured I should probably wait until I passed my ordeal."

"Well you passed your ordeal two and a half weeks ago. So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

We were sitting on the bed in my room talking and he stood up to look down on me. _oh no , oh no,no,no_

"Kel--" He put a hand inside the pocket of his breeches and pulled something out, he hid it with his hands.

"Kel--- Goddess Kel, will you marry me?"

Then I said 'Yes I would love to' and we went to tell my friends. Not exactly.

I looked at him and then I blacked out.

"Kel?"

I opened my eyes to see a worried pair of green ones.

"Neal? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Roald brought you in saying you fainted."

I shot up into a sitting position, Neal was hovering over me and Roald was sitting at the edge of my bed in the infirmary.

"When did you bring me in?" I asked Roald.

"Just now." I sighed in relief, better a couple of minutes then a couple of days.

"So is that a no?" Roald looked sad as he asked.

"No to what?" Neal asked but like usual he was ignored.

I went to sit beside Roald,

"It's a yes, of course it's a yes, I was just a little shocked." I told him.

His eyes lit up and he looked into mine and kissed me slowly, softly. He opened his hand which was still closed and revealed a small ring. I gasped, it was beautiful. It was small and sturdy, could be worn under riding gloves and would not get in my way when I was wielding weapons. It was a silver band with a small emerald in the middle, matching the small shade of green in my eyes. It was so simple, yet the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He slipped it onto my hand and kissed me again.

"Wh-Wh- I think I need to sit down." Neal spluttered and he sat on the bed as well.

We all went down to the mess hall to join our friends.

"Why'er you so happy?" asked Merric turning his very red head towards us.

We sat down and smiled at each other oblivious to the others staring at us.

"I think I need to eat." Neal stuck his fork into broccoli and shoved it into his mouth, then gagged.

"Did Neal just eat broccoli? What did you guys do?" Cleon grinned looking at Neal.

"I asked Kel's hand in marriage." Yes, the shy prince everyone was so used to, was definitely gone, replaced by a very blunt one.

Every body's jaw dropped, Owen broke the silence by hugging me furiously and then was followed by everybody else. Neal snapping out of his shock at last, hugged me for the longest and whispered, "I had better be the right-hand man" (Right-hand man in my story is like saying the best man, but I thought in Tortall they wouldn't call it 'best man' so I made up Right-Han Man. Standing to the grooms right.) I turned red and Roald raised an eyebrow at Neal;

"What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied innocently I was still the shade of red and was struggling with my Yamani mask. I finally started to go back to its normal colour.

"Whats all this racket then? People are trying to eat." Is there any place Raoul isn't? This time though he was followed by Inness and their majesties.

"Well see we were just congratulating Roald and Kel, sir." Owen bowed to sir Raoul.

"Congratulating them on what?" asked the queen suspiciously.

"Why don't you ask your new daughter?" Roald asked mildly, if we weren't standing up, I would've kicked him.

The king grinned and the queen dawned to an understanding. Her mouth formed into a surprised 'o' and then hugged me furiously. The mess hall was all turned towards us wondering why the queen was hugging me and acting so strange.

Raoul and Inness were still in the dark so I decided to enlighten them, I held the hand with the ring out and fluttered it as a lady from the convent would wave.

Raoul's mouth turned into the biggest smile I have ever seen on it and Inness looked shocked.

"About time, son, I thought you wouldn't ask her anymore." the king directed his comment to Roald.

"I had a lot of things on my mind." he said looking sheepish. The queen pulled herself off me and looked at the king.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" Everyone looked at each other except for the king who was looking at Thayet still.

"Roald asked me not to." he shrugged.

The queen rounded to Roald.

"And why could he not tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Roald was turning red again. "Plus I didn't know if she'd say yes."

"But I did."

"Yes, after you fainted." he replied.

Everyone snorted, the queen was the only one to put a hand in front of her mouth.

"You fainted?" Inness asked looking at me, trying to conceal laughter.

"Well Roald came into the infirmary carrying her and when she woke up she said 'It's a yes, of course it's a yes.' and well nobody bothered to explain to the poor confused healer what was going on. And then we came here." Neal finished.

Everybody burst finally with the laughter they were holding in and I glared daggers at Neal. I turned back to the laughing crowd noticing it was one person bigger, somebody else was laughing with them, coppery hair catching the sunlight streaming in from the windows. Alanna the Lioness was there and she had heard what Neal had said. Neal was going to pay dearly for that one on the practice courts.

**_----------------------------------------------------------1 Day Before The Wedding--------------------------------------------------------------_**

My ride back to Corus from Mindelan was a short one, a short, wet, ill-tempered, sad one. I had left for Mindelan a week ago, having had all my dress fitting and wedding organizing done. All that I was missing was a cake but I had been interrupted by a courier who had come to tell me that my father Piers of Mindelan had been wounded badly in a centaur attack. my friends promised to have the cake done and I had left to go to my father.

I stabled Peachblossom just in time for lunch, I walked in with my Yamani mask smooth calm and went into the line. I grabbed my food and went to sit next to my friends. They looked up in time to see me and hugged me, Neal looked the question at me and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Kel." I nodded and went back to eating. I had grieved for my father for many days, him having died almost as soon as I had reached Mindelan so my grieving was long enough. Tomorrow was my wedding and I was not going to let this ruin it, I was still sad, but decided not to show it. My friends carefully avoided that subject and we got into chatting about everything. They assured me that the Queen had decided to take charge of the cake and to say the truth hey were grateful because they had no clue what they were to do. The prince joined our table and sat beside Neal and didn't ask about my father.

"The king told me." he said by way of explanation, I was grateful not to have to say those words again. Hurriedly the topic changed again and we went on.

After lunch the Prince walked with me but I excused myself, I told him what I was going to do in the ear. He nodded his agreement and went back to our now-knight friends. well with the exception of Owen, he was still in his last year as a squire.

I knocked on the door to Raoul's room.

"Come in."

I opened the door, he was pouring over maps at his desk and when he looked up he jumped out of his seat.

"I see he bride has decided to show up for her wedding after all."

I smiled.

"And your father."

I shook my head a little sadly, letting my Yamani mask slip for a second.

He nodded in understanding.

"I need to ask a favor of you, old knight-master. I will never get used to saying that."

He barked a laugh "What can I do ex-squire?"

"Well my father can no longer walk me down the isle and I cannot further anger the conservatives by having my mother walk me. You have always been as much my father as my actual father and I was wondering if, you could maybe walk me down the isle?"

He broke out into a huge smile and hugged me in his bear hug, crushing most of my bones. "is that a 'yes' then?"

"Of course."

Tradition is that the father of the bride would walk hi daughter down the isle and _as _I am marrying the Prince, I cannot upset tradition.

**_-----------------------------------------The wedding---------------------------------------------_**

I took Raoul's offered arm and we started towards the altar to the music of the court musicians. Royalty was supposed to dress in purple for their weddings but according to queen Thayet, purple is not 'my colour' so I was dressed in a rich Green dress. Simple and elegant, holding onto my former Knight master's arm as he walked me to the altar where Roald now stood, clad in sea-blue seeing as purple was not 'his colour' either. He was so handsome and had the widest smile I had ever seen plastered on his face. I couldn't see my face but I could feel it smiling.

The priest did his speech and then he joined our hands in union, never to be broken apart.

Roald raised his eyebrows at the priest who wrinkled his eyes as if laughing, like a Yamani;

"Yes now you may kiss the bride." The crowd laughed and Roald leaned in to kiss me, it was the warmest kiss I have ever felt.

A jet of green sparks shot towards the sky and erupted in a green explosion. It was magnificent, the crowd was entranced by its beauty. I turned to look behind Roald, where Neal was pointing his finger upwards murmuring. (Yes Neal has invented fireworks)

"I'm so glad I said yes, Roald" I kissed him again.

"Well, I made you an offer that you couldn't resist." We laughed again.

The music started and Roald and I danced our first dance as husband and wife.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_Sorry this chappie was so long but I wanted it to be the proposal and the wedding so it took a while. It would've been out last night except it got erased and I had to write it from scratch this morning._**

**_Only two more and the next should be about this long but the last one a little shorter.The next one is where kel gets ------------------ (kind of obvious but I'll let you figure it out on your own.)_**

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_


	6. Now Where Did That Charm Go?

_**Okay I'm sorry but this chapter was becoming too long and I had to break it in two, so once again there are still two more chapters till the end. Sorry! I know that there were only supposed to be twoleft but... ohh well. This way you get you're chapter today and its sequel tomorrow!  
**_

**_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I gladly appreciated you're help. _**

**_So as a recap: Ch. 5 - marriage Ch. 6 - Finding and telling of the pregnancy Ch. 7 Snippet of the pregnancy and the birth Ch. 8 - life after Hope you like it._**

My morning started like usual, I opened my eyes. I stood up and stubbed my toe, that's odd. I never stub my toe, I'm always careful where I walk. I shrugged it off and went to the privy, where I splashed water on my face to wake me up.

I dried myself off but felt no more awake than before, I frowned. I returned to my bed and found a note;

**_Had to go, Prince business._**

**_Don't wait up._**

**_-Roald_**

**_(sorry)_**

I smiled, he was ever so polite. Still I wish I had woken up beside him, it always made my day a little brighter. I looked outside and cursed, it was almost time for lunch. I looked at my stomach expectantly and waited for it to growl. It didn't. I didn't have breakfast and I'm not hungry...actually quite the opposite. I ran into the privy and retched last nights meal. _Was this normal?_**_  
_**But it didn't stop there, I continued. I couldn't stop. Suddenly there was nothing left to leave my system and it was just water.

"Kel?"

"Neal? How did you get in here?"

His hands glowed green with his magic and he smirked

"Magic remember?"

I scowled but leaned over to retch again.

He put to cold fingers on my temples and let his magic flow into me. It did, for once, absolutely nothing. I retched again and Neal grew concerned.

He put a little more magic into it and finally the queasiness in my stomach died down. He helped me to the infirmary, saying there was nothing wrong as far as he could see and went to get me some food.

I sat on the bed thinking; what could I have eaten that caused me to be so sick to the stomach? I didn't notice another person had entered until she sat at the edge of my bed.

"Sir Keladry, how gracious to make your acquaintance."

I scowled until I noticed who it was;

"Alanna! Sir Alanna!"

She laughed,

"Seems to me you're in here more often than not."

"I couldn't stop vomiting and then Neal found me."

"Yes, he told me as much. Mind if I take a look?"

'Not at all lioness."

Alanna placed a hand on my stomach and let her magic seep through, I shuddered as purple fire went through my body. She lifted her hand taken aback;

"Is something wrong?" I asked, fearing the worst, of course.

"Where is your charm?"

I raised an eyebrow and brought my hand under my shirt to reach for my pregnancy charm. It wasn't there.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no. Please tell me that you're not about to say what I think you are."

She nodded gravely, "Roald will have a heir after all."

I frowned at that comment.

"Many people didn't think he would." she shrugged in answer. Somehow that answer bugged me but I couldn't press the issue further because Neal entered with food. I gave Alanna a don't-you-breathe-a-word look and she barely nodded so that Neal couldn't see.

"Thank you ex-squire, now may you leave us? I wanted to talk to Keladry for a moment._ Alone. _Neal looked perplexed but didn't say anything, knowing all too well his former knight-master's temper.

He left the room and Alanna looked at me again.

"I am not angry keladry merely surprised that's all."

I blushed slightly; "It means a lot to hear you say so, _sir_." She smirked at me and stood up.

"When are you planning on telling him?"

I was slightly taken aback by the question; "Why tonight I should think, these things are better said before than after."

She nodded her head in approval and left for the door. Before leaving she turned back and gave me a smile;

"I do believe you are no longer needed in the infirmary. You may take the tray to the mess hall and eat with your friends." after a pause she said; "You will make a good mother Keladry." and with that, she left.

I looked after her. She is and always will be a surprise to me. She always does something unexpected when you think you've got her figured out. I stood up and picked up my tray and made my way to the mess hall.

When I was outside realization of what was going on hit me. I was pregnant, I was with child, I would be a mother. I would spend months off the battlefield. I wasn't ready to be a mother. Yet it was too late. Where could my charm have gone? Realizing that my friends might come to look for me I put my Yamani mask on and went to sit with my friends.

"Kel where have you been?" Faleron looked worried.

I didn't hear him, I sat down hard. I was going to be a mother. I was going to be a mother. I was going to be a mother. No matter how many times I said this to myself, I couldn't grasp it. It didn't sound right, I wasn't meant to be a mother.

"Kel? Kel!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Neal screaming my name.

"Kel are you alright?" Merric asked.

I nodded my head, unwilling to speak. Merric looked skeptical but Neal stamped on his foot under the table. Neal was blunt, forward and direct, but he could tell that right now I didn't want to be bothered.

I finished what was on my plate and handed it to the servants and left, having stayed silent throughout the meal. My friends watched me go exchanging looks, it was obvious that something was bothering me.

I walked back to the rooms I shared with Roald and sat on the bed. I was pregnant. Then a thought struck me, I maybe wasn't going to be a perfect mother, riding off to catch bandits left and right, but no matter how tough I knew it was going to be, I couldn't help smiling. I was going to be away a lot when ever the 'it' inside my stomach grew up, but I would love 'it' with all my heart. Motherhood would be hard, but right there, sitting on the bed, I knew. I knew that I would love being a mother and I would love my child and that I didn't hate being pregnant all that much. Though that may change in a couple of months.

I was thinking on how I would tell my beloved Prince when he walked through the door. _Hell, I'll just tell him normally, he'll be happy, I hope._

He stayed at the door eying me worriedly, he had obviously talked to my charming friends. I stood up and walked to him, burying into what seemed to be the most passionate kiss ever shared between us.

"Roald- Roald I'm-" _Damn this was harder than I thought._

"Kel are you okay?" I looked into his dark blue eyes and knew, right, then and there. He gave me the courage I needed because I loved him.

"Roald I'm pr-pregnant." I faltered on the P word but caught myself and just blurted it out.

It took him a second to register what I said.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

His smile wavered slowly as his pupils widened in shock. he got a grip on himself and picked me up. He raised me and twirled me in a circle laughing. He was happy, I was happy, there was nothing in the world that could make us happier.

We ran outside hand in hand laughing, then we bumped into our charming friends.

"Why'er you two so happy." commented Neal dryly.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I knew that if I did, I'd burst.

"I'm going to be a mother!" I screamed and I ran towards the stables without looking back. I wanted to see Peachblossom and tell him.

I ran into his stall and hugged him around the head. I turned around and they were all there, slightly out of breath from their run, but all there.

"You are what?"

"She's pregnant and I'm going to be a father." Roald beamed.

Neal lunged forwards to hug me. Not letting go. Finally dieing down from the shock the others beamed as well and sent their congratulations. in other hugs. I was trapped in a 5 person hug, while Roald stood at the front of the stall chuckling into his hand. They all let go of me and stumbled back. I looked up to see Peachblossom directly above me looking at the intruders. I laughed and gave him an apple that was in my pocket.

I was going to be a mother. Roald was going to be a father.

--------------------Raoul-------------------------

A knock sounded on our door interrupting Roald and I from what we were doing. I dressed swiftly and opened the door, shutting it behind me.

Raoul was standing there, arms behind his back as he looked at me.

"Yes Raoul?"

"Well Alanna sent me. She said you had something to tell me."

I grinned. "Raoul, I'm pregnant."

"Roald could you help me a second?"

Roald showed up dressedshutting the door behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"Raoul fainted." I pointed to the lump on the ground and he raised his eyebrows.

"I see you told him." I laughed annd with Roald's help made my way to the infirmary.

We came in the door staggering from Raoul's weight to find Alanna there.

She started laughing and laughing and laughing she was crying from laughing so hard as we put an unconscient Raoul on the bed.

We laughed along.

----------------Their Majesties------------------------

"Mother? Father? Could we have a word?"

Roald asked. We had just walked in to their brightly lit study and they had not noticed our arrival yet.

They both turned and then smiled.

"Why of course." the king chuckled.

"Well we just wanted to stop by and announce Kel's um -pregnancy."

They froze. King Jonathan's eyes widened making his resemblance to Roald even more pronounced. Queen Thayet went to stand in front of me and burst into tears of happiness. I smiled and she huggedme. King Jonathan clapped Roald on the back then hugged him. The king and queen switched places and hugged the person they had not already hugged. I had felt warmer to the king ever since I had gotten to know him more, realizing he hadn't really had a choice when he assigned me the probationary year and I had made it, now a knight I stood afore him and surprisingly I was his daughter. Which made most of the past tension between us be erased. I was after all carrying the heir to the kingdom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Only two more chapters!!! We're almost there, don't give up on me yet.**_ _**After this I go back to Lady Knight Adventures. There is going to be romance in that one too but also much adventure and just a touch of torture Oops I said too much..**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

* * *


	7. Long Live The Prince!

_**Okay second-last chappie, hope you like!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Thanks to every body who's reviewed so far..**_

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat bolt upright almost tipping myself over with the weight of my stomach. Stupid baby kept kicking me every time I fell asleep! Stupid baby, stupid pregnancy, stupid Roald for getting me pregnant! (Yes the hormones have long since started). The baby was due in around a week. A week! 

"Can't you just pop out and have it done with?" I yelled this to the fat human being inside me.

A humorous chuckle came from the door to my room which was wide open. I glared at Neal who stood leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt your discussion with yourself." I kept glaring at him.

"Gods women and their moods! I remember when Yuki was pregnant..quot;

"Neal! That was only a month ago!" 

"And yet it feels like an eternity." I rolled my eyes at him. and settled back down onto the bed. 

He chuckled again and came to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"So decided on a name yet?" 

"No."

"What about Neal? Named after his mother's closest friend?"

"What if it's a girl? And why do you sit so far away? I can't punch you."

"If it's a girl I wouldn't know and I sit so far away _so that_ you don't punch me. Roald practically limped into the mess hall after he told us what happened I resolved to sit far away from you."

I sighed, I hadn't meant to hit Roald it sort of came out. I said as much to Neal.

"Yes but you had to knee him in the groin?"

I made a face and scowled at Neal. 

"I'm going to see Yuki and the baby. I'll be back.. eventually." He grinned and left. I was tired of sitting down or laying down or standing still or whatever else they made me do. I decided I wanted to go for a walk. 

* * *

I was going to go to the gardens but I had to go up the stairs and that took too much time with my overgrown stomach. 

I walked past paintings and everyday regular palace life while wandering the hallways, escaping my overprotective best friend and my equally protective husband. Well I guess Roald's a little less protective than Neal, thank the gods. I decided to go up to the library so I turned around and went down an empty corridor. I stopped for a second to breathe, walking was so much easier without the baby. Then suddenly it hurt, _a lot. _I looked down, seeing a puddle clearly under my legs. Damn! That's not good. But no, it couldn't be, there was still a week left! But there was no denying it, the evidence was clear, so was the pain.

I shouted for help but none came. This is the _palace_, how did I find myself in the only unused corridor there is. I couldn't move, it hurt too much. I had to get help! But how? Then as if hearing my silent prayers a blue hole popped up with Roald's head in it. he had learned not too long ago how to make hose little bubbles he could talk through and when I was pregnant it helped a lot.

"Kel! Where are you?"

"I wanted to take a walk." I said defensively.

"A walk!-quot;

I decided I had better cut him off before he begins lecturing me.

"Roald I'm in the corridor of honors, my water broke! Help me." I couldn't keep the pain from my voice, it hurt way too much for me to try to hide it.

His eyes grew big. "I'll be right there."

'pop' the bubble disappeared.

Neal came at a run almost a second after, my guess is Roald 'bubble' told him.

"Kel!"

"Right here, if you could please help me, I'd be grateful."

He jumped and came at my side. Putting cool fingers on my temple. The pain retracted a bit bu it still hurt. Not that I was about to complain aloud, I mean, he did take some of the pain away, that was more than I could hope for. He had to save his energy for later.

Then Roald came at a run from the opposite end of the hall. Together he and Neal helped me to the infirmary. where the midwife was waiting.

The king and queen, Raoul and Buri, Yuki, Merric and Owen came as well. Seaver, Esmond and Faleron came in slightly after, the only one missing was Cleon but he was away on knight duties. How I envied him right now.

Everybody silently went to wait outside except Neal, the midwife and Roald. They all sent me their good luck.

**_3RD PERSON POV_**_  
_

_10 minutes later_

"What's going on? Kel can you hear me?" Roald asked Kel from beside her, holding her clammy hand.

"What's wrong?" asked , her head sticking in from the door.

Roald looked at Neal eyes asking the same question as Thayet had asked. 

Neal looked pale. 

"The baby should be fine, but, Kel's not going to make it." He said, tears swelling into his eyes. Thayet's eyes swam too and she closed the door, going to tell the others what was happening.

-OUTSIDE-

"Thayet, what's wrong?" King Jonathan asked his wife worriedly

"Neal said the baby's going to be fine." Everybody relaxed against the wall at this, having held their breaths.

"But Kel's not going make it." Everybody jumped forward again.

"What!" Raoul asked, hoping he had misheard his ears.

A giant flash of emerald and blue mixed together (If you go to google images and type 'blue green emerald' and look at the 10 pic that it shows, that is the colour) erupted from the infirmary.

"What was that?" King Jonathan looked startled.

"That was magic." Alanna the lioness had joined the waiting party. Who were all trying to hide their tears from each other, over Kel's assured death.

"I thought Neal's was green and Roald's was blue." Seaver looked confused.

"It is." Merric added.

They all lunged for the door to see what had happened. 

They opened it and came in, what they saw were the faces of two stunned men. Kel sat there just as dumbfounded holding a sleeping baby, she was very much alive.

"What happened Nealan? I thought you said you couldn't save her. You had to use you're magic on the birth, you couldn't have saved her and Roald has very little healing magic. So what happened?" asked a very confused Alanna

"The baby..quot; whispered Neal. "The baby has magic."

* * *

The baby was a baby boy, dubbed Jasson by his parents, Jasson meant 'healer' and Kel owed her life to the thing that was supposed to kill her. The baby she was supposed to die giving birth to had saved her and hence he was dubbed Jasson. (Jason means healer in Greek, I just added an s)

The baby was beautiful and was going to be a beautiful young man, one day king of Tortall.

That night cheers erupted throughout Tortall;

"Long Live The Prince, Long Live Jasson Of Conté!"

_**Okay only one more chappie. The next one will be a little strange. I know I switched to 3rd person randomly but I decided that you guys might want to read what happened from both inside and outside the room and I couldn'tdo that writing in 1st person POV. Hope you liked it..**_

_**-Don't forget to review!**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_


	8. Earth Magic: The End And The Beginning

_**Okay last Chap!**_

_**A special thanks to:**_

_**Aly-Of-Tortall13: You have reviewed many times, thank you!**_

_**Empress OfPudding: For scarying me into updating (jks) thanks for reviewing!**_

_**LadyKnightJocelyn: Thank you, Raoul's reaction was a stroke of genius if I may say so myself (bows like a player, lol Dom.) **_

_**To all my reviewers, logged in or out. **_

_**Thank you for making my first finished fanfic somewhat of a success. **_

__

* * *

I peeked my head into the nursery; there was Neal and Prince Jasson. Jasson was only only a little boy, 3 years old and he already proved to have one of the strongest gifts to ever walk (crawl) Tortall. Numair had dropped by when he was just born and appalled had said that Jasson would have a gift that was even more powerful than his. I still find it hard to imagine that my little boy, _my little boy_, was going to be more powerful than Numair. 

Neal was in there with him now. Neal was one of the realm's most powerful healers but for regular magic could not do much special. According to him and Numair both, Jasson would have a powerful healing gift and a powerful average gift. Numair said he felt a big amount of magic that he couldn't understand. When Jasson was older he would probably find out about it and the big  mystery would be solved, but for now, Numair was reading all he had ever read about magic to find out what he had. Yes, my little boy was special, I also owed him my life.

Roald came up beside me silently. We held onto each other as we watched Neal play with the baby. Neal didn't often play with Jasson in public, yes he'd kiss his forehead or hold him, but never play with him around strangers. When we were all together with just us friends, from the page years, he would play, but he never did in front of strangers.

Now alone with Jasson in the nursery he was enjoying it.  I didn't want to interrupt it because every time I saw Neal with Jasson I felt a twinge of sadness. Neal always had the biggest of smiles on with the baby. Yuki had had three miscarriages before they had concluded that she couldn't have babies. Neal loved kids but he could never be a father and this brought tears to my eyes. I still remember what he was like the day he found out about Yuki. He had put a sad smile so that his Yamani Blossom  wouldn't feel worse than she already did. But when I had gone to check up on him I had found him crying, he had cried like I had never seen him cry before, it had broken my heart in two. I had let him cry on my shoulder for the whole night, he fell asleep from the exhaustion and then I went back to my rooms and went to bed too. I didn't sleep and for the first time in many years I too had cried in earnest.

After a while Neal put Jasson into his cot and stood up. He slipped into the side of the bed and the bedpost cut him. He managed somehow to cut himself from his wrist to his elbow. He cursed. Jasson looked at him, Neal looked at the toddler with a strange look on his face. Blue-Emerald magic surrounded Neal, Roald and I looked at each other in alarm. Neal's cut was now invisible without even a scar. The Blue-Emerald magic faded from Neal and he looked at the baby. 

"Thanks..." he whispered. Now there was quite a crowd at the door. Other than my husband and I, there was Numair and the king and queen. Alanna, Raoul and Faleron with Owen bringing up the rear. Dom arrived a second later, but Neal saw nothing. The big door to the terrace swung open, they were locked shut but Blue-Emerald magic had opened them. Neal glowed again with the colour of my child's magic. He was lifted into the air. The sky outside had been still all morning now a big sun glared in from the now-open terrace doors. The sun turned dark and a giant thunderstorm replaced it. It started to snow (In august) and then to hail. Neal was still suspended in the air. There was a flower in a pot beside Jason's bed. The flower closed and then bloomed continuously, each time changing flowers. The sky outside turned to sunny once more, the flower went back into a rose and Neal dropped to the ground. The Blue-Emerald magic disappeared and Jasson appeared to have fallen asleep. Something took flight outside. We all ran to the terrace where the most beautiful sight met us, hundreds of thousands of Dove's were flying into the beautiful sunset. there weren't words to describe it. When the scene had finally ended, the still-silent occupants turned to stare open-mouthed at the baby. Neal was still dazed on the ground. 

Numair opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish: "It can't be..."

"What can't it be?" George Cooper had joined us without anybody knowing.

"That was Land magic."

King Jonathan was confused; "I've never heard of the Land Gift." 

Numair was pale in wonder; "Not Land Gift, Land Magic." Numair gulped; "He has the Earth Gift." 

King Jonathan also paled, joined this time by Alanna. 

"Are we missing something?" George asked.

"No it can't be. It hasn't existed in millions of years." Alanna stated staring open-mouthed at Numair.

"It has to be, there is nothing else it can be."

"We're still in the dark here. Jon?" Raoul looked at his king tentatively for an explanation. 

"The Earth Gift hasn't seen light for millions of years. It is the rarest of magic's known to have been possessed by one only, the first man that the gods created." Jonathan started quietly

"It controls the forces of the earth; light fire, healing, water, land, air and pretty much anything. It is the master of all forces, making the owner of this gift, the most powerful man (or woman) ever to roam the earth." Numair continued, still pale.

"Looks like the gods haven't finished messing with our lives yet." Alanna said dryly.

A thunderous laughing filled the room. It was many people's laughs. No, many _gods_ laughs. As if the4 whole court of Mithros was watching us and had heard Alanna's remark. Actually, from the turn of events, I wouldn't be surprised if all the gods _were_ watching.

The laughter had made everyone clap their hands to their ears. After a while the laughter died down and finally our minds were safe from that torturous laughter. 

* * *

Everyone had left incredulous from the evenings strange turn of events. Neal was still shaken up. Numair still had his mouth open and was apparently not hearing anyone. He went to his workroom accidentally shutting the door in Jonathan's face. Jonathan had barked a feeble laugh and went to his queen, looking troubled. Roald was eying his son with a mixture of pride and fear as he lay curled in my arms. I didn't know what to think, my son had been gifted with the ultimate Gift. That meant that he had been chosen for a hard path, putting it mildly. If the gods had granted his gift to one boy that meant he had been chosen, or destined to complete a task that was either extremely hard or impossible for a mere gift. I was proud that he had been chosen, awed of his unbelievable power and scared for his life.

Mithros' and the Goddess watched all of this. Jasson hadn't been chosen, he had been destined. There was nothing even the gods could do. they did not know what would happen had no clue at all. This was not the gods doing. It was destiny's. Destiny after all was the ruler of all gods, which they had no power over. 

"The poor boy has a hard path chosen for him, we send you our grievances for this murderous task, Oh Jasson of Conte'. We send you our well wishes and leave you in the hands of Destiny, may he have mercy."  Mithros' mind-spoke to the other gods and goddesses who all nodded their heads in approval.

"May he have mercy... Good luck to you, Jasson of Conte', good luck to you. You shall need it." 

* * *

 _**Alright that was the last chapter. I know, I know, it's a major cliffie but it will have to wait. I shall go back to my old story and then start a new story on Jasson's adventure, but for "The Prince and the Pauper -Yes it's KEL!" it is the end.**_

_**Yes that is it. It is over please don't be upset, I shall continue his adventure in another story soon. **_

_**It has been a pleasure writing this story for you,**_

__

_**xxTunstall Chickxx **_


End file.
